Day 24 of Write Every Day in November (Homewrecker)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. If you guys want to do this too, feel free. At an art show opening for Steve's work he if targeted by a young woman who wants him despite the fact that he's engaged….. or maybe it's because of it. AU


Day 24 of Write Every Day in November: Came up with this as I was thinking of how people like to write Steve with little to no idea of what it looks like when someone's flirting with him. It depends on how I'm feeling, but I like naïve Steve for the most part as he's kind of adorable when he's all clueless.

Homewrecker

Summary: At an art show opening for Steve's work he if targeted by a young woman who wants him despite the fact that he's engaged….. or maybe it's because of it.

Pepper finished checking to see that everything was set for the opening. It was Steve's second showing and they were all excited. Pepper technically wasn't the planner for the event, but that never stopped her before. She'd just gotten off the phone with Tony to make sure that he was getting ready. He assured her all he had to do was shower and get dressed and he'd be ready to go. JARVIS confirmed this which was good. He might be Tony's creation, but he was on Pepper's side.

Pepper had met Steve and fell in love with his artwork. Tony had found out about him and bought one of his paintings for Peppers birthday. Apparently the painting Tony originally wanted was not for sale and there had been a bit of an argument between the two. Somehow they ended up from shouting to making out and now almost a year later they were engaged. It was an odd love story, but Pepper could see how devoted they were to one another.

Pepper was walking around when she noticed Steve talking to a young woman. It seemed very platonic, but something set Pepper's suspicions up so she went over. "Hey Steve, everything looks wonderful. I'm sure tonight is going to be a hit."

Steve smiled. "That's great Pepper." He then turned to the woman. "Chelsea this is Pepper a good friend of mind." Chelsea looked Pepper up and down and then smiled with an arrogant look of someone who thought they were better. Tony sometimes got the same look though not as much as before Steve came into his life.

Chelsea smiled in a way that to most would look friendly, but Pepper knew it was one that said 'go find your own man'. Apparently Chelsea thought she had a chance with Steve. This would never work out even if Steve wasn't with Tony because Steve was 100% gay.

"Steve Tony says he's on his way," Pepper informed him hoping that it would open up the floor for Steve to explain who Tony was and the girl would back off.

Steve's face lit up. "Good I know he's busy with the lab. I was worried I was going to have to pull him out myself."

"Is Tony a friend of yours?" Chelsea asked.

Steve smiled got a little goofy like it always did when he thought of Tony. "He's my fiancé."

Pepper held back a groan as she saw a glint in Chelsea's eyes and a look of eager determination cross her face. Pepper hated this type of woman. The ones who instead of hearing fiancé or wife and instead of backing off took it as a challenge and Steve was considered even more so of a challenge since he was gay.

Pepper knew Steve probably didn't even suspect the woman was being anything but nice. She was trying to think of an excuse to get Steve away when one of the waiters came up and demanded that Pepper take a look at the food because supposedly the wrong o'dourves had been ordered.

Pepper didn't want to leave, but she told anyone if there was a problem to come see her and she hated abandoning her duties. She trusted Steve and knew he wouldn't let anything happen so she went to deal with the problem. It was found that they did have the right food and Pepper went to find Steve again, but things kept coming up. It wasn't until that most of the guest had arrived that she was free. On her way to see Steve she found Tony had finally come looking amazing as always. Pepper was wondering how they were going to find Steve in the crowd when her ears picked up a raised voice. She followed it and found a group of people surrounding Steve and Chelsea. 

"What do you think you're trying to pull? What do you think you can turn me straight? I told you I'm engaged so did you assume I'd take you on as a mistress? Shower you in furs and diamonds and eventually leave the person I planned on marrying? Even I don't live like that and I could. I'm not the rich one in the engagement my fiancé is. If it wasn't for him I might not have the luxuries to spend all my time painting. Do you even know Tony is?"

Chelsea was looking both taken aback and embarrassed, but she shook her head no.

"Tony is Anthony Stark as in the man who owns Stark Industries?" Chelsea looked shock and even paled a little. Tony's name had a lot of weight and he could easily blacklist the young girl out of the elite social circle he ran with. Steve however wasn't fully done. "You have two choices. You can leave of your own free will or I can call security and have you removed." The girl's eyes widened and she quickly made her way out of the gallery.

Tony walked over to Steve who was still angry, but he melted a little when he saw Tony. "I'm sorry you had to see that Tony. God how did I not see she was flirting with me?"

Tony smiled. "Because you like to believe that everyone's just friendly."

Steve looked embarrassed but Tony gentle kissed him and that seemed to help brighten his mood. People slowly started to disperse as the drama ended and things were soon back to normal. Pepper was little worried the incident would bring up Tony's past and his playboy ways, but as the night came to a close she saw Tony and Steve laughing and looking at each other with complete adoration. She smiled and felt assured that no matter what they'd be okay.


End file.
